Wolves
by moonhouse100
Summary: Percy has no memory of his past and no idea about his future, but as always, he will need to find a way to survive because he is Percy Jackson, after all.


**A/N: It's been a while since I read SoN, and I don't have the book. Most of my information is either from the wiki or from my horrible memory. So, sorry if some of the stuff is inconsistent with the actual story! Please review and tell me if I got anything wrong, and I will try to fix it.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing that you recognise is mine.**

Percy woke up surrounded by wolves.

He did not have the faintest idea where he was, who he was, or what he was doing. He was wearing a ripped orange t-shirt and jeans, and he was on the steps of an old mansion. From what he remembered – wait, no, he couldn't remember anything at all, except for his name.

_Welcome, Percy Jackson_, said a she-wolf. She seemed to be the leader, and she looked down at him with a fierce gaze. _I am Lupa, and these are my wolves. You will come with us and then train until you prove yourself worthy to enter Camp Jupiter._

Percy sat up, still confused. He had no idea who these strange wolves were, or what Camp Jupiter was. He looked at the sword in his hand, and read the inscription on the handle: _Anaklusmos_, riptide.

_Stand up_, commanded Lupa. _Today will be your only day of training with us. You must sharpen your senses and trust your instincts. You will start to go south tomorrow._

The wolves drilled Percy for a while. It was nothing too interesting, and Lupa was very strict and demanding. By the end, he was very tired and his clothes were in even worse condition than before.

/

The next morning, Percy was woken up very early. He was tired, but with the wolves you didn't complain. After a quick breakfast of whatever he could find, he went back to await the next instructions.

Lupa started to walk toward a patch of grass. Percy stood up and followed. Soon, he was running into a forest, dodging trees and crossing streams. Then, Lupa stopped at the edge of an abandoned town. _You will find your own way from here. Go south_, she said, and ran off. The rest of the wolves followed her.

What was he supposed to do? Percy climbed over a fence and walked along a road in the town. He was still confused and didn't know where he was going – and he didn't see the two gorgons that were standing at the next intersection, near a large building saying Napa Bargain Mart. The two gorgons could have passed for supermarket workers – until you saw their rooster feet and bronze tusks. They both wore green Bargain Mart vests over flowery print dresses, and one was holding a platter of cheese 'n' wieners. She had a tag that said 'Hello, my name is Stheno'. The other had a tag saying 'Hello, my name is Die, Demigod scum!' and she was covered in 50% off stickers. Their snake hair, coral and green, glittered and hissed evilly, as if waiting to kill.

Percy was about 10 meters away when he finally realized that they were there. The gorgons, of course, had noticed him since he was in their view, as they had been given directions to kill any enemy demigods that crossed their area. And this was Percy Jackson, #1 on their master's wanted list!

The gorgons advanced on him with malevolent smiles. They tried to slice at him with their tusks or attack with their feet, but Percy managed to dodge them most of the time. However he was not successful in trying to hurt them either. The three battled all the way around the building, leaving blood and monster slime everywhere, and basically insulting each other the entire time. Percy tried to avoid looking at them, because he had a funny feeling that they could kill him with their looks.

Finally, the gorgon with red snakes held out her platter, and said "please do have some cheese 'n' wieners. They're 50% off this week, and they are delicious! We also have…"

"Shut up, you idiot, we're supposed to be killing him! Think of the reward. The Bargain Mart isn't important anymore; don't get too attached to it!"

"Well, they are good! And he should have a snack. Do you think we should offer him some puppies in blankets instead? Also 50% off! This store is fantastic!"

Percy took this chance and quickly disappeared into the humongous Bargain Mart store, hoping he could stock up on some supplies before the monsters found him again. He found a backpack and stuffed it with all the things a demigod could want, including a portable GPS, duct tape, a lighter, superglue, a water bottle, a camping roll, and, just because it was cute, a comfy Panda Pillow Pet. He went into the washroom and filled up the water bottle with water from the tap, and then grabbed a package of stale bagels from the grocery aisle. Now, the problem was to find an exit that the gorgons were not watching, keep going south, and find a safe place to sleep.

There was an exit on the far side, near the frozen food section. There didn't seem to be anything behind the glass door, but Percy put a crate of bowling balls on a cart and wheeled it along behind him just in case. He quickly reached the exit, wheeling the bowling balls behind him.

Unfortunately, he had come out onto a sort of balcony without a railing. It was a narrow strip of cement with a very steep, almost upright slope into a ravine far below. There was no way Percy could go down without hurting himself really badly, and the gorgon with red snakes was climbing the slope with her rooster claws. The green one was about two metres behind, approaching the foot of the slope.

Time to go bowling? The balls were really heavy, and it was unlikely that he could hit one of them…

Both gorgons were on the slope now, and they were coming fast. Of course, Percy could have run by now, but that meant leaving the gorgons alive and ready to kill him. He decided to do it the easy way: tip the entire crate of bowling balls, along with the cart, onto the gorgons.

CRASH! Bowling balls and gorgons landed in a heap at the bottom. The monsters started to disintegrate, and Percy ran out the front exit without looking back. He hoped that he would be able to get to safety soon.

Little did he know that as he ran past old buildings, the gorgons were re-forming – both their bodies, and a new plan.

/

**I know that isn't everything up to the beginning of SoN and it was nothing like I planned, but I make stuff up as I go along…**

**Please review! Only takes a second of your time!**


End file.
